Change
by DoTheEmu
Summary: Blaine Anderson is Dalton Academy's bad boy. Kurt Hummel is the Warbler's new member. What happens when they're paths collide? Rated T for numerous reasons. Rating may go up.
1. Meet Kurt Hummel!

**Hello! Todd here, writing the first chapter of our new Klaine story: Change. We hope you enjoy it and, please, leave reviews ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Change.<strong>

* * *

><p>He was leaving. Getting away from the jocks, the bullies, the teachers that did nothing too help him: everything. He was going to a new school, a new start. He could be safe here and no one would hurt him.<p>

He would miss his friends that was certain, but it was his friends or his safety. There was nothing that was going to stop him.

"You ready to go buddy?" Burt asked from behind him. Kurt looked around the room one last time.

"Yeah dad... I think I am." Kurt sighed, "I am coming back to visit you like every weekend, but, should it really be this hard too leave a room for like, 5 days?"

"I don't really know kid. All I know is that I'm going to miss you being around all the time and shouting at me for having too much bacon for breakfast."

Kurt gave his dad a funny look at the last statement, "I really will Kurt, no joke." Burt pulled his son into a bear hug like it was the last time he was going too see him for about twenty years even though he would be home almost every weekend and he would always call him after school as well.

"Well then… I shall leave Carole strict instructions to shout at you every morning then, shall I?" Kurt joked, putting his hand on his hip.

Burt just chuckled and shook his head as he looked at his son, "Come on time to get into the car." He said moving towards the front door of the house with Kurt following close behind.

* * *

><p>Carole was stood at the door waiting for them so she could say goodbye to Kurt, "I'll miss you hon." She said as she kissed his cheek, "Don't forget to call."<p>

"I won't! Tell Finn I say bye will you, I didn't really want to wake him up…" Kurt said looking towards the stairs where the tall giant was sleeping.

"I will. He'll miss you Kurt…" Carole trailed off, tears forming in her eyes.

"God…how emotional is this family really? I'll only be a few hours away, you can visit when you want and you can call me!" Kurt had too laugh. If they were like this with him just going to Dalton, what would they be like when he went to college in New York?…He didn't want to think of that because then he would feel sad as well, but anyway...

Dalton Academy. A school with a zero-tolerence, no-bullying policy and one that will actually challenge Kurt in school work and not make him want too fall asleep during the school day. There was also a chance that he would meet some more gay people and maybe even get a boyfriend.

"Come on then Kurt time to go." Burt said opening the door and taking his suitcases out to Kurt's Navigator that was parked on the drive. Carole gave him one last hug and followed his dad out to his car.

The car ride to Dalton was quiet; neither of the Hummel men wanted to break the comfortable silence that they were in. The only thing that was breaking it was Lady Gaga that was coming out of the radio. They had been driving towards the school for about an hour and a half, and they only had one more turn off until they were about 10 minutes away.

There it was… the sign to Dalton Academy with and dapper D at the beginning of the name.

"It looks like Hogwarts…" the words left Kurt's mouth before he could stop himself.

"That castle for that Garry Poller? Yeah it does, doesn't it…?"

"_Harry Potter_, dad. Anyway, I don't think I'm going to fit in here you know. They all look like really, rich kids and I'm here because I was scared of a Jock at my old school. I just don't know what to think of what's going to happen."

Burt looked at his son, his mouth open in shock, "Don't say that about yourself son. You don't know if they're all rich kids, there may be some here for the same reason that you're here. Don't you ever call yourself weak or scared, ok? I won't let you… look I've gotta get to the shop, call me when you can, I love ya kid."

A smile graced Kurt's features, "I love you too dad. I'll call you as soon as I can. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too kid, I'll see ya soon."

Kurt got his bags out of the back of his car and his dad walked out of the school gates – his work was only about 10 minutes away for Dalton – Kurt looked up towards the main entrance of the school, and walked through the big doors.

Dalton Academy... meet Kurt Hummel.


	2. Rooftops!

**Yo! Belle here ;D**

**Just want to say thanks for all the fave story/author alerts :)**

**So, here's the second installment. Warnings: This chapter includes: mentions of underage drinking and underage smoking (real?). ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The rooftop was such a calm place all day long. Not many people knew about it. Infact; nobody knew about. Apart from Blaine Anderson but, he'd never admit the reason <em>why <em>he'd go up there.

He was sat on the gravel of the flat roof at the back of the old building which was Dalton, shivering slightly as the cold wind hit him. Afterall, he _was _wearing a thin leather jacket.

Blaine knew he should be in class but, he didn't feel like going. He wanted to sleep in 'til noon, have a nice relaxing break on his roof, go out, get extremely drunk and high, go "home". His initial plan for almost everyday.

Except today.

"Anderson!" He heard a name bark at him. He slowly turned and saw an angry looking principal stare at him.

"What?" The triangular-eyebrowed kid snapped, annoyed before taking his packet of cigarettes out and lighting one.

"Put it out." The principal ordered. "NOW!" He commanded in a strained voice when all the teenager did was inhale.

Rolling his eyes, the younger of the two took out his cigarette and shoved it in the gravel until it turned to ashes.

"Good, now, shouldn't you be in class?" The principal asked.

"Nope." Blaine answered automatically, already lighting another cigarette.

"Mr. Anderson, you are going to have no weekends free for the next two years unless you pull your act together!" The principal threatened.

"So? I spend _every _night free." The boy gloated, hearing a familiar roar of motorbikes in the distance.

The principal seemed to recognize the noise too as he glared at the student standing up and shot an authorised glare at him. "Where do you think you're going, Mr. Anderson?"

"Out." Was Blaine's reply.

"No." The principal decided straight away. "We had a new student here ten minutes ago, you _were _supposed to be there. I had to finally send David there to show him around."

"Not my problem." Blaine muttered, flicking his cigarette butt so ashes flew everywhere before turning to the door to the roof.

"Blaine," The elder man's voice was softer now, and much more quiet. The hair-gelled boy stayed, with his back turned from the roof in the doorway, carefully listening as the prinicpal gave little, silent breaths, hearing what he had to say next, "You're such a smart, talented kid. Don't change who you were...who you _are_." It was pleading, begging, the strain in his voice, which only made Blaine sigh and slightly turn towards the direction of the roof again.

"As far as I'm concerned, I've always been and always will be like this." He muttered before dramatically exiting the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>So, likey? Don't worry, more Kurt next chapter <strong>**;D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. First Sights

**Hello...as you can see we've had a name change. Yay...**

**Anyway, this is lessthanthreeredvines chapter but I'm uploading it therefore giving the Author's Note and Disclaimer:**

**WE DO NOT, IN ANY UNFORTUNATE WAY, OWN GLEE, DARREN CRISS, THE WARBLERS, CHRIS COLFER OR ANRY BIRDS!**

**There. Sorted. See you at the bottom**

**-TheFantabulousPanda (formerly thebedazzlingmasqueradegirl)**

* * *

><p>A dark skinned boy, in a polyester uniform, walked towards Kurt with a friendly smile on his face.<p>

"Hey there, you must be Kurt, I'm David." he held out his hand for Kurt to shake. Kurt returned the smile and took the hand shaking it gently.

He looked around the large entrance hall that he was stood in the wooden structures shining as the sun hit it in just the right way. Crowds of boys were walking past the entrance way leading from the reception to the classrooms. They were all blurring together in a blue crowd of blazers.

"Err…Kurt you ok there? We should get moving if you wanna get un packed by tomorrow by the looks of all the luggage you have." he looked behind Kurt seeing the mountain of bags behind the boy.

"Err… yeah I guess," Kurt turned and pulled two of the luggage handles, "thanks for helping me today by the way, I would have got lost straight away if it weren't for you being here…" he trailed off as he waited for David to get the other four bags that Kurt had brought with him.

They walked along the wide, long corridors looking at different classrooms as they made there way to the dorm. Some of the boys gave Kurt a funny look as he walked past the classrooms where they were scattered around. Some of them started to whisper, yet quickly cut there conversations short as David gave them a death glare that even Kurt would be proud of.

It took around twenty minutes to finally reach the room that Kurt was staying in.

"Well then, here we are…" David trailed off looking around the corridor with an uneasy look on his face, not sure what to do. He placed Kurt's suitcases on the ground and turned to look at him, "Well then, I guess I'll just leave you to unpack. Good luck Kurt. I think you'll like it here." David gave him one last smile before turning and walking to his dorm, which was luckily only a few doors down from his own room.

He pushed the door open with a small amount of force, one that would seem like the door was often slammed shut or pulled with a large amount of power to be opened. The room was normal to say the least. It was a good size and there was probably enough room in the wardrobe for him to store all the clothes he had brought with him. The only thing that worried him about the room was that there was two beds. What happened if the person that shared the room with him was another Karofsky? That would be just his luck wouldn't it? Having to spend so much time with the Neanderthals at his old school and then having to share a room with a homophobic jerk that he was likely to be place with.

He looked at the other side of the room, it was the same as his side, yet a lot more messier and it had posers of bands and artists. There was also a guitar case propped up against the wall in the far corner of the room.

So this guy likes his music then,

**Kurt thought to himself, _Maybe we won't clash as much as I thought we would._**

Kurt was pulled from his reverie by the bell ringing to say that the lesson for that hour was over. He looked over to his side of the room again and started to unpack his many items of clothing from one suitcase to sort them into sections of how they would go into the wardrobe. The first thing he pulled out, was his new uniform, to be honest Kurt wasn't looking forward to having to wear a uniform as bland as the Dalton one was, but he would have to learn to live with it.

The clothes were sorted, the desk was tidy, everything was where it needed to be and he still had a while until lessons were finished for the day and he could meet his room mate.

He wandered over to his bed-side table and picked up his phone, which he had placed there before he started to unpack, and decided to ring his dad.

He picked up on the third ring.

"_Hey there Kurt! Didn't expect a call off of you so soon if I'm honest son. I thought you would be busy unpacking all of those damned clothes you have." _his dad said with a chuckle from the other end of the conversation.

"I've already unpacked the clothes dad, I'm not Finn. I can do stuff properly, but I can also do them quickly." Kurt replied with an eye roll, though he knew his father couldn't see it.

"Did you just roll your eyes?"

**Okay, maybe he was wrong, _"Well, how are you settling so far?"_**

"It's okay. I haven't really looked around Dalton yet but, I met this guy called David." He said with a small smile.

"David."

**Burt mused, knowing it was also the first name of that homophobic psycho that caused his son to move schools, _"Is he your roommate or do you have private rooms?"_**

"No, he's not my roommate. I have no idea who my roommate is." Kurt told him, sitting on his bed, "All I know is, by his posters of bands and his guitar case is that, he likes music. Possibly rock."

"Well, okay, Kurt. Ring if you have any problems, I need to get back to work now. Finn misses you very much and wants you to ring him."

**Burt ordered him.**

"I will, Dad. Love you." Kurt said with a sad smile on his face.

"Love you too, buddy."

**And he hung up. Kurt sighed, pressing the "end" button on his phone before throwing it carelessly on the bed and looked around his small area of personal space.**

He'd been sat on his bed for 5 minutes now, and the urge to look around his roommates side of the room was becoming a pain, he gave into the urges and stood up, then, the door to his dorm room suddenly opened.

"Who the fuck are you?" The boy asked.

Kurt looked at him, he had dark, curly hair, he was wearing a leather jacket not the Dalton blazer, and there was a smell of alcohol and smoke on him, "I-I'm Kurt, I'm your new roommate, I transferred here today."

"I don't have roommates…" the other boy started.

He was a bit shorter than Kurt was, but that didn't make him any less terrifying to look at because it looked like he could cause so serious damage if he wanted to.

"I-I didn't ask to be your roommate, they just said that this was my room and that this is where I'll be for the rest of my time here at Dalton. Now, I am Kurt and you are…"

"Blaine." he said stopping short. He looked over Kurt one more time and then walked over to his bed and flopped down onto it as he pulled out his phone and started to play _Angry Birds _without giving Kurt another glance.

Kurt stared at the boy for about 2 minutes until he was finally sick of the uncomfortable silence they were both in.

"I like the way you've decorated your side of the room by the way." Kurt started.

The shorted boy sat upright faster than Kurt thought possible, "You didn't look at anything did you?" he asked. Panic laced his voice which made Kurt wondered what he was so worried about.

"No, no I didn't!" Kurt said quickly, trying to reassure him, because it looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Good, well just don't." He went back to playing the game on his phone, trying to calm his breath.

"Look, I've had too deal with Homophobes like you all my life and I came here to get away from them so don't have a go at me ok?" He stood up and went to walk out.

"Wait!" Blaine started.

Kurt turned around too look at the boy, "What do you want?" Kurt asked, venom in his tone.

"I…It doesn't matter. Just go away!" he said as he got up walking towards the bathroom.

"Unbelievable…" Kurt muttered to himself. As he walked out of the room towards David's room.

Blaine waited until he heard the door to the room shut until he decided to leave the room. _He thinks I'm just like them. _Blaine thought to himself.

He walked over to his guitar case and opened it, looking at the sleek black paint work that has been slightly ruined over the years as it was quite old. He walked over to his bed and place the guitar onto his lap getting into a comfortable position and started to strum a random tune.

Music was the one thing, that kept Blaine sane throughout his time at Dalton, it was the one thing that never changed him and he loved the sounds his guitar could make.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the light from the hallway filled the room.

"I thought you were going somewhere. I thought that I told you to leave me alone!" he said thinking it was Kurt.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you stupid little fag!"

When he looked up, his heart stuttered a bit and his eyes clouded with fear, "Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Wasn't that good. Lessthanthreeredvines, give yourself a big pat on the back!<strong>

**We'll be updating with my chapter next. Woop!**

**- TheFantabulousPanda**


	4. Do The Emu

**Hey there!**

**Here's the next chapter for this story, brought to you by the FantabulousPanda!**

**We unfortunatly don't own Glee, Klaine or Cows.**

**We do however, own Blaine's Dad *teehee***

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Blaine mumbled, looking at the floor of his room.<p>

"Your mother wants you to stay for the weekend," his dad replied curtly, cutting to the point that he so clearly wanted to say, "You stink like a brothel-"

"-And you would know that because?" Blaine questioned sarcastically, earning a death glare from his father.

"Look kid, your uncle has been telling me of your slutty behaviour, I just want to get your cheap ass home so we can sort you out."

Blaine took all he had not to retaliate and got out of his bed, picking up a pile of crumpled clothes - if they were dirty or not, he didn't know or care - and shoving them into an overnight bag, going into the ensuite bathroom grabbing his toothbrush, and walking out glaring at the man.

* * *

><p>They walked down the corridor silently, the boy in the leather jacket getting a few glances from the scared students, some even older than him.<p>

The whispering started in the entrance hall when Mr. Anderson went to the principles office to retrieve his brother, so they could go to their house.

"Blaine," the principle walked out with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Are you coming?" the teenager mumbled.

"I can't, I'm looking after the new kid," he said, "Have fun, I heard your mother has been missing you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, as much as he loved his mother, she tended to get over-dramatic over certain things.

"C'mon Blaine, lets get moving." His dad led him to the flashy, foreign car parked carelessly in Dalton's parking lot. The curly-haired teen stayed silent throughout the whole thirty minute drive to there big house, which reminded the leather-clad boy of a mansion.

* * *

><p>"BLAINE!" His mother called when he entered through the door, but as she ran to hug him, her nose wrinkled up in disgust as she smelt her son, "Have you been drinking again?"<p>

"And smoking," He added, as though he just an Olympic gold medal in the nasty habit.

Mrs. Anderson rolled her eyes, "Come on, dinner's ready. Oh, Blaine, I can't wait to spend time with you all weekend as you're too busy partying with them motorcyclist hill-billies."

"Hill-billies? Really?" He questioned her, smiling slightly, sitting at the long, oak table.

* * *

><p>The dinner was silent, despite Mrs. Anderson's best attempta at conversation. One of the lousy efforts even turned to school.<p>

"So, Blaine, I heard your grades have been failing." She said, slowly, with a hint of disappointment in her voice, but nothing else.

"Yup." Was all he said.

"Why? Are you out all the time? Have you made more, nice friends?" She questioned nervously but, he ignored her and she sighed.

"Son, do you have a boyfriend?" It was Mr. Anderson's turn to speak, his words laced with malice and his upper lip was snarling at the idea of his son being...different. "Or are you still throwing yourself around like the cheap skank you are?"

Blaine completely lost it then and noisily got up from the table, throwing the plate of food towards his father. The ceramic object spun in the air for a few moments, the contents flying off in odd directions, before smashing against the wall behind Mr. Anderson.

"HOW _DARE _YOU THROW THINGS IN MY HOME?" He screamed, his face turning a hint of purple.

"Fuck you." Blaine snarled, attempting to walk out the living room but, his dad was too quick and barred his exit, standing infront of the dining room doorway.

"Get the hell out of my way." The seventeen year old demanded, his eyebrows knitted together in fury.

"No." His dad said, standing tall. Blaine snapped his arm back before throwing it full force in his father's jaw.

Mr. Anderson lost his balance, falling back against the wall, holding onto the doorframe for support.

When he regained his composure, he glared at his so-called son. "Either get out of my house now, or you'll regret it." He threatened.

"What are you going to do?" Blaine challenged, cockily.

Suddenly, the older man tackled the teen to floor and started "emuing" him repeatedly, until Mrs. Anderson, in hysterics, ordered him to stop and stormed upstairs, ordering her House-Keeper to clean Blaine up and put him on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, Emuing is a term for a spazzed out punch Panda did and lessthanthreeredvines came up with it's name.<strong>

**It made us LOL. All the physco's Emu.**

**Remember kids, be safe. Emuing is bad for the soul. Reviews can save you from the damn critters.**


	5. Rumour Has It

**So, this is the next installment of Change, hope you lovelies enjoy Redvines' work.**

* * *

><p>The whispers started in the entrance hall, and made their way up to the dorms in about five minutes.<p>

"Did you hear?" One of the freshmen asked Wes, practically jumping with excitement.

"Hear what exactly?" Wes asked with a bored tone of voice, most of the freshmen were gossips and made things up when they were bored.

"Well, apparently, Blaine Anderson has been expelled!" The younger boy explained with a excited look on his face before he ran off.

Wes watched as the small figure retreated down the corridor. That couldn't be true, Wes was really Blaine Anderson's closest friend, but most people thought that he was only acting like a friend so he wouldn't get beat up by him. That was mainly true, Wes was pretty much the only person in the whole of Dalton that Blaine hadn't threatened to beat up yet.

He walked down towards his shared dorm, to find David and Thad there talking about something, it looked like they were having a heated debate to be honest, and Kurt - the new kid - was sat on Wes' bed watching them silently.

"Guys, what's going on?" He asked.

"Well we wanted to ask you that to be honest-" David started.

"-Has Blaine really been expelled?" Thad jumped in.

"I don't know, I just heard the same rumour." Wes replied with a confused expression.

Just then, Tweedle Dumb (Jeff) and Tweedle Dumber (Nick) burst into the room, "BLAINE'S BEEN ARRESTED!" They shouted simultaneously.

The three boys in the room looked at the two intruders with incredulous look on their faces. "What the hell are you two talking about?" Wes asked first.

"Apparently, Blaine was found doing and dealing drugs to people, and the police wanted to take him to the police station to question him and then send him to juvie or something." Nick explained.

Then the chatting in the room started to erupt again, arguing about who was right, and who was wrong.

"Blaine doesn't do drugs." Wes stated making all the noise in the room cease.

"What do you know, Wes, apart from the fact that you're like the only person that he hasn't beaten to a bloody pulp yet?" David sneered, he was secretly kind of jealous of how close the two boys were.

"Fine then, I'll text him and ask…" Wes said as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contact list.

_People saying you've been arrested. Don't do drugs do you?_

Wes sent the text and waited for the reply. It came a few minutes later.

_Yeah coke sometimes. Not arrested. Family problems. Will text back later. Bye_

Wes read over the text a few times to see if what he read was really there. "Blaine hasn't been arrested, but he does do Coke sometimes, he said he was having family problems and would be back later. So, no, he hasn't been expelled, so I think that we should tell people to stop spreading rumours about him before he gets back and wants to punch people in the face, because that's what he always wants to do after spending time with his family…" he trailed off.

"You OK over there Kurt? You've been quiet ever since we heard about Blainer's McGee" David questioned the pale boy.

"What… Yeah, yeah I'm fine, don't worry, this school is a little more hectic than I thought it was."

The boys in the room laughed, nodding at the same time. Kurt stood from Wes' bed, "I'm going to go to my room and go to bed. It's been a long day, and I need to be ready for tomorrow… first day and all. So, night all." Kurt left the room shutting the door gently.

He walked down the corridor towards his own shared room and used little force to open the door again. He went to his side of the room and changed into his silk pyjamas, climbing into his bed and pulling the duvet up to his chin and falling into a dreamless sleep.


	6. IOU's

**Sorry we haven't updated in forever, guys. It's Soapie's chapter (and so will the next chapter). There a brief mentions of sexual acts though no smut is in this chapter.**

**Oh and a little mention of a nightclub of mine from one of my stories is also going to be in this chapter. As well as Sebastian Smythe.**

**Remember, we don't own any of RIB's characters or places. Just our own.**

* * *

><p>Blaine's feet knew where he was going before he did. He woke up on the couch ten minutes ago, his mother having cleaned him up, received a text from Wes and then he got outta there.<p>

Not back to Dalton, which was practically prison except that the beds were comfier. Instead he went to mid Westerville, walking past the all too familiar nightclub, _Noiize, _and down the alley to the back of the club.

"Yo Anderson. Long time, no see!" A random boy called when the brunette came into view.

"Shut up Parker." He snarled, "I need something."

"What kind of something?" Parker asked, curiously.

"None of your business. Where's Smythe?" Blaine demanded.

"I'm here, Hobbit." A taller boy said. He was taller than Blaine, with sandy-brown hair and piercing green eyes, what permanently looked bloodshot.

"Don't call me that, Meerkat." Blaine's already dark eyes narrowed and turned almost completely black but Smythe just chuckled darkly.

"Jesus, Blainers, what's with you tonight?"

"Drop it Smythe. I just want the usual stuff and I'll be gone."

Smythe rolled his eyes, "Blainers, I have a name. It's Sebastian. Anyway, you know the rules. Cash up front and _maybe _you might get what you want tonight."

Blaine sighed, turning out his pockets, "I have no cash, how about an IOU?" He smirked; usually that smirk got anyone with hormones doing something for him.

"Cause I haven't had 1000 of you?" Sebastian deadpanned, "You're too much in debt. Anything you want now is going to be way over the average price. Unless…"

"Unless?" Blaine asked; really getting irritated with his dealer's mind games.

"Unless something came up. A special offer, if you will." A wolfish grin spread across his face.

"Name your price and I'll pay it." Blaine agreed.

"Well, it's no secret I want you," At this, the taller boy looked at the curly-haired boy like he was something to eat, "And just a quickie round the corner would probably be equal to 3, maybe 4 grams of coke."

The dark haired teen scoffed, "Forget it. Even I have standards, Smythe."

"_Low _standards," Sebastian retaliated.

"And you're the bottom of the list." Blaine smirked in triumph.

"Fine then. How about rimming then?" But the other boy just looked disgusted, "No? Blowjob? Hand job?" At Blaine's disgusted face-turned-glare, he sighed, "I'm guessing you don't want it that badly then."

"Name your price, which _isn't _a sexual act." Blaine added, raising his eyebrows to add emphasis.

Sebastian sighed and focused on the wall full of graffiti behind his customer for a moment or two before grinning.

"How about a kiss? No, not a kiss. Make-out with me for about 5 minutes and then we'll call that a done deal."

Blaine gritted his teeth but the look on Sebastian's face made it clear he wasn't going to negotiate again. It was either this or walking away with nothing.

"Don't keep me wait, Blaine. I have other customers to attend too." The sandy-haired boy hurried him.

"Fine. I'd rather your tongue in my mouth than it licking my dick anyway!" He snapped.

"Oh, honey, what made you think it was me giving the blowjob?" Sebastian asked with a little chuckle and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, pushing his tongue into the opposite's mouth with more force than he needed too.

After a couple of seconds of trying not to gag, Blaine kissed back, feeling uncomfortable and intruded. Even when Sebastian's eyes slipped close, he stood rigid, his own arms up in the air as he wasn't sure of what to do with them, and wrapping them around Sebastian's waist was not an option.

After more than the agreed five minutes, Sebastian finally pulled back, his lips red and swollen, "Thank you Blaine. Here's what you need." And he took out a small bag from his jacket pocket and tossed it carefully at his kissing partner, who caught it and gripped it protectively.

"Maybe a few more kisses will pay of your debt." He smirked after Blaine's mumbled thank-you and then shrugged the collar of his jacket and began to walk away to a group of college students stumbling out of _Noiize _to sell.

* * *

><p>After an hour, a stoned Blaine stumbled into a random car and got dropped off at the back off Dalton, practically falling out. He knew Wes would be waiting up for him, outside his door, like Wes always did so he climbed the gate with as much balance as he could and staggered through the grounds before reaching a vine and climbing it, miraculously not getting injured. He reached his window and pulled himself up it, using his stealth (and strength) to open it – by breaking a window before crashing really loudly.<p>

After a few minutes, his eyes adjusted to his dark and he was surprised that he hadn't woken up his roommate. He tip-toed over to him and saw how adorable he looked like when he slept. He looked relaxed, his weird coiffed hair all patted down from the pillow and his nose not a scrunched up mess from the stench as it was earlier.

_Wow, this shit is strong, _Blaine thought before carelessly wandering towards his bed and flopping down on it, grabbing a picture frame. He stroked the glass carefully, his own glassy eyes shining brightly, placing a light kiss on it before falling asleep, gripping it tightly in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :3<strong>

**- Soapie 7 :)**


End file.
